


三角恋爱

by Cubeee



Category: Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 三对双箭头3P





	三角恋爱

　　不知名的外星飞船降落在南极冰盖上，Damian接受任务和两个supers去一探究竟。今天里他缩在恒温毛绒罗宾制服里第一万次叩问自己内心，他究竟为什么要到这个鬼地方来。时值南极极夜，温度低到就连Alfred强行加在制服里的保暖内衣都不起效果。他的专业设备不比Chris和Jon的眼睛耳朵更有用。  
　　到了大概是哥谭时间半夜三点时，他们依旧一无所获，Damian作为小队长作出英明决断——睡觉。他睡觉，两个小超人可以去大气层之外的宇宙里晒晒太阳充充电，他管不着，反正他必须歇会儿了。这个任务本来就不是他主动要求的，他是罗宾又不是企鹅。  
　　便携式折叠帐篷很快搭好，隔热保温，底部防水层还做了加厚，里面只有一条睡袋。Damian可没想着浪费体力给肯特兄弟背睡袋，他们的体质睡在冰水里也不会感冒。还不等他钻进睡袋里阖上眼，Chris和Jon就回来了，两个人都带着阳光的味道和温度。折叠帐篷对于三个少年来说显得有些狭小，三个人并排躺着能活动的空间只够翻个身，平时Damian肯定会让他们滚出他的帐篷，然而现在情况比较特殊——Chris身上的温度挺高，很暖和，他们两个的身体还能挡风。  
　　就这样吧。Damian迷迷糊糊地背靠Chris睡了过去，稳定的温度源源不断从他们相贴的部位传导进他身体，下着暴雪的南极似乎也不那么冷了。  
　　Damian睡得还算踏实，但到后半夜时他忽然掉出黑暗酣甜的梦乡——帐篷里似乎有奇怪的响动，窸窸窣窣得听不太真切。他懵懵懂懂地竖起耳朵，然而身后传来刻意压低的呻吟声却让他如同被针扎到般瞬间清醒。  
　　“呜嗯……”Chris的声线黏腻得不可思议，尾音还带着颤抖。  
　　妈的。Damian差点弹起来——这两个混蛋在他的帐篷里做什么？饥渴到直接搞在一起了？当他不存在吗？  
　　出于某种Damian自己也说不清的理由，他没有真的弹起来，也没有咳嗽一声或者放任自己心跳和呼吸节奏改变，好让这两个正在不可言说的氪星人那被性欲烧坏的大脑知道这里有第三个人，还被他们吵醒了。  
　　Damian当然知道Jon和Chris正在恋爱，他们在一起有三个月了，干柴烈火的两个氪星少年，说没发展出肉体关系Damian是不信的。他从来没询问过Chris和Jon的私生活，不是完全不关心，而是……好吧，他也不知道。他就是不想问，就好像只要装作不在意，三人间这段破坏平衡的愚蠢双人恋爱就不存在似的。  
　　Damian不敢回头，他不知道Chris和Jon具体是在做什么，没有肉体碰撞的声音，但是被打断的呼吸声和“啧啧”的色情水声听上去像是恶心的口水交换。Chris大概被Jon拿捏在手心里，音调里充满了求饶的味道，而Jon不时发出带笑的“嘘”声。  
　　“别让Damian听到了。”Jon声带低低地振动。  
　　不想让我知道就别在我帐篷里搞起来啊！Damian内心无数种语言骂过，他难以自禁地红了脸，下身像是有把火在烧——他是个正常男人，虽然不弯，但是在只有声音的情色表演之前也有点失去控制，更何况他的脑补能力还特别强……  
　　Chris声音忽然拔高，一声短暂的惊叫——他们都知道那连羞耻都不顾了的声音意味着什么。Damian被吓了一跳，他此刻只希望背后那对深陷高潮中的小情侣脑子里都是精虫混着浆糊，没发现他身体不明显的僵直。  
　　然而，事与愿违。就在帐篷里再次安静下来后，Jon慵懒中略带挑衅的声音突然响起：“醒来就别装睡了。”  
　　Damian心跳瞬间失速。咚咚咚咚咚，响得全世界都能听到。Chris尴尬地咳了一下，可也没那么尴尬，因为下一秒睡袋的拉链就传出被拉开的声响。  
　　“操！”Damian直着上半身坐起来，黑暗的帐篷里只看得到两双狼一样发光的眼睛，他不由得打了个寒战。借着那点蓝光，Damian依稀看到Chris光裸且泥泞的下半身以及Jon腹肌上流下的白色浑浊液体。他触电般收回目光，想骂的话全都堵在嗓子眼里。  
　　“你们……你们……”你们两个去开间房？  
　　这句话连主语都没出口就被迫停止，一只温热的手钻进他的睡袋里，轻轻按上他腿间正在苏醒的玩意儿——Chris笑了，带点春情的意味，Damian现在的心情说是遭了雷劈也不为过。男人的弱点在另一个男人手心里，他的危机感嘀嘀嘀疯狂报警。  
　　可他没有逃。  
　　Chris的手转而握住他胯骨，使了点力将他拉近，几乎从睡袋里拖出来。帐篷里的冷空气让Damian恢复了一点理智，他像虾子一眼收紧肌肉想向后弹开，却被早一步料到的Chris牢牢抓住，力度大得完全无法挣脱。  
　　“你俩犯什么病？”Damian真的慌了。难道这两个家伙刚才晒太阳的时候中了什么发情魔法？那他妈也不干他的事啊自己内部解决一下不好吗？  
　　“你犯什么病？”Jon嘴上从不落下风，“谁让你偷听？”  
　　“你们在我的帐篷里……”Damian的话再一次吞了后半句，Chris的嘴唇毫无预兆地凑过来覆在他肚脐下方，柔软湿润的触感激起一大片噼里啪啦的电光，Damian连推搡都失了力气，只能死死咬住下唇才没发出别的什么声音。可Jon需要他说话，单方面的碾压太过无聊——一只手强硬地撬开Damian牙关，丝毫不似Chris的温柔，还湿漉漉的，带着散发腥膻味道的粘液……给男朋友撸完之后擦手啊艹！浓重的味道一下逼出Damian的眼泪，他凶猛地试图把那几根脏兮兮的手指咬断，却被氪星人的钢铁皮肤硌得牙根疼。  
　　“你为什么就不能承认你在嫉妒？你爱我们，Damian，承认吧。”  
　　Damian徒劳地扭过头，Jon天蓝色的视线定在他身上，直白的眸子中除了欲望外，更多的却是嘲讽，一种看穿了一切的尖锐嘲讽。Damian的心脏就像被戳破的气球一样，发出“啪”一声巨响，炸成碎片。  
　　不，不，不，去他妈的，这不该是爱情，他心底深处那种未成熟果实般酸涩的味道绝不能是什么爱情，Chris和Jon是他的朋友，他的队友，他希望和他们在一起有什么错？他真心诚意祝福这对傻逼氪星小情侣，可是……  
　　有什么东西在脑海里叫嚣着，可能是荷尔蒙——“你想要这个，Damian，你拒绝不了。”那声音说，“他们知道，他们全都知道，没什么好害羞的。”  
　　就在这时候，Chris淡淡地开了口，音调一如既往沉稳，和现在的场景一点也不搭，和他所说的话语一点也不搭。“你顶到我了，Jon，去另一边。”  
　　“哦，抱歉。”Jon笑着道歉，像大型犬类一样兴奋地从克里斯上方爬过，挤到Damian身后，他下身万年不变的破洞牛仔裤好好地穿着，上半身却一丝不挂，和Chris正好相反，Chris上身穿得整整齐齐，裤子却不知道跑去了哪里。  
　　Damian无暇顾忌身后多出来的身体，Chris的吮吻正在下滑，为了保暖，他在睡袋里本身就只穿了内裤，现在那条黑色内裤中间还被高高顶起，露出色情的轮廓。Chris没有发表一句评论，他总是这样贴心，不让任何人感到尴尬，他只是温柔地叼住内裤松紧带往下拉，任凭Damian红彤彤的性器弹在脸上。  
　　“不要……”Damian呜咽了一声，他的手还没来得及伸出，就被身后的人趁机捉住交叠在背后。  
　　“一天到晚跟踪窃听我和Chris，你想要的不就是这个吗？”Jon坏心眼地凑到他耳边，靠得太近了，潮热的气流一股一股往耳蜗喷，烫得Damian不住颤抖。  
　　“我没有！”他心虚地吼道，想通过音量让自己显得威严，但他知道这吓退不了Kent兄弟，知道自己挣根本脱不开……某种程度上，他早就沦陷了。  
　　可是，他要的不是突如其来的狎昵，现在的状况更像一个恶劣的玩笑，一个对他偷窥隐私的报复。他们对他充满轻视，他咎由自取，先越界的那个人是他。说到底他有什么资格过问Chris和Jon的事，甚至多次加入他们的二人任务中呢？Jon从来就不插手他和Chris的任务，Chris顶多在出发前叮嘱一句“你们两个别打架”。Damian过分自大的行径终于遭了报应，Kent兄弟知道了他隐秘的渴望，他们以这个色情玩笑警告他。  
　　心脏抽疼得厉害，Damian宁愿它依旧泛着压抑的酸苦。  
　　“别欺负他。”Chris开口了，他抬起头不赞同地制止Jon，手上动作却没有停，Damian的内裤被扔到了一边，身体全裸且毫无保留地敞开。  
　　“他喜欢这个嘛。”Jon意有所指地用眼神向Chris示意——Damian的阴茎在空气中微微翘起，他奋力却徒劳的挣扎更像一个难耐的邀请。  
　　Chris眼角和嘴角带上了笑的弧度，像个得偿所愿的孩子般真心地愉快着。  
　　“真的不要吗？”他问，声音近似于诱哄。  
　　Damian并紧双腿却说不出话。如果他真的说出那个拒绝的词，Chris和Jon不会强迫他，他知道，可他也将永远失去现在这个位置——Jon坚实温热的胸肌紧紧贴着他后背，Chris跪趴在他腿间。  
　　他的身体想要继续。就算是个惩罚，他也不想就此结束。  
　　Jon第一个失去耐心，他晃晃Damian手腕。“说啊，说你想要我们。”  
　　回应他的只有沉默。  
　　“就当是默认吧。”Chris贴心地为Damian解围，要Damian主动还太早，以后可以试试，第一次就紧逼不放容易将这只恋爱经验为负的罗宾吓跑。他凑近Damian，对方承自母系的勾人绿眼躲避着他，蜜色胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，心跳如同擂鼓。  
　　“我爱你。”Chris轻轻捏住Damian下巴，引导他与自己对视。Damian怔住了——Chris刚说什么？  
　　“我们。”Jon补充道。  
　　“嗯，我们。”Chris点头，“所以没必要紧张，Dami，我会照顾你。”  
　　“我们！”Jon又一次纠正，可这回Chris挑了挑眉，没搭腔。  
　　“难道我没照顾好你吗？你不喜欢和我做？”Jon有些受伤地眨眨眼，带起的微风钻进Damian皮肤下，痒得要命。Chris叹口气，越过Damian肩头堵住Jon的嘴——一个带着安抚意味的浅吻，却无比深情，Jon几乎是立刻热情地迎上去，像是讨到肉骨头的小狗。两人吻得难舍难分，完全把Damian晾在一边。  
　　Chris和Jon……他们刚才说什么？  
　　Damian听不到自己的心跳了，周遭一切都不复存在。  
　　“我爱……你？”


End file.
